Motel Woodstock
|titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 2009 |durata= 125 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1,85 : 1 |genere= Commedia drammatico, musicale |regista= Ang Lee |soggetto= Elliot Tiber e Tom Monte |sceneggiatore= James Schamus |produttore= Ang Lee e James Schamus |produttoreesecutivo = Celia Costas e Michael Hausman |produttoreassociato= Patrick Cupo, David Lee e David Sauers |casaproduzione= Focus Features |distribuzioneitalia= BiM Distribuzione |attori= *Henry Goodman: Jake Teichberg *Edward Hibbert: British Gentleman *Imelda Staunton: Sonia Teichberg *Demetri Martin: Elliot Teichberg *Kevin Chamberlin: Jackson Spiers *Takeo Lee Wong: George the Doorman *Anthoula Katsimatides: Esther *Clark Middleton: Frank *Bette Henritze: Annie *Sondra James: Margaret *Jeffrey Dean Morgan: Dan *Christina Kirk: Carol *Gail Martino: Town Clerk *Emile Hirsch: Billy *Adam LeFevre: Dave *Eugene Levy: Max Yasgur *Andy Prosky: Bob *Dan Fogler: Devon *Carmel Amit: Earthlight Player *Zachary Booth: Earthlight Player *Jennifer Merrill: Earthlight Player *Ivan Sandomire: Earthlight Player *Matthew Shear: Earthlight Player *Darcy Bledsoe: Earthlight Player *Halley Cianfarini: Earthlight Player *Jesse Kile: Earthlight Player *Ashley Middlebrook: Earthlight Player *Bec Stupak: Earthlight Player *Gabriel Sunday: Steven *Jonathan Groff: Michael Lang *Mamie Gummer: Tisha *Stephen Kunken: Mel Lawrence *Adam Pally: Artie Kornfeld *Kevin Sussman: Stan *Pippa Pearthree: Miriam Yasgur *Skylar Astin: John Roberts *Daniel Eric Gold: Joel Rosenman *Leonard Berdick: Angry Diner Patron *Sharon J. Giroux: Angry Diner Patron *William B. Ward Jr.: Angry Diner Patron *Louisa Krause: Hippie Girl *Spadaque Volcimus: Hippie Guy *Bill Coelius: Inspector *Nick Taylor: Inspector *Michael Izquierdo: John Morris *Katherine Waterston: Penny *Will Janowitz: Chip Monck *Jeremy Shamos: Steve Cohen *Malachy Cleary: Wes Pomeroy *Richard Thomas: Reverendo Don *Sebastian Beacon: Assistant *Kelly Klein: Assistant *Garett Ross: Woodstock Ventures PA *Darren Pettie: Paul *Andrew Katz: Hippie in Line *Patrick Cupo: Charlie *Boris McGiver: Doug *Liev Schreiber: Vilma *Caitlin Fitzgerald: Young Woman *Michael J. Burg: Giornalista *Taunia Hottman-Hubbard: Giornalista *David Lavine: Giornalista *Michael Zegen: Young Man #1 (Bernie) *Andrew Zox: Sam *Angus Hamilton: Hairy Pretzel *Christopher Meier: Hairy Pretzel *Richard Phelan McGreal: Hairy Pretzel *Casson Rugen: Hairy Pretzel *Joseph Ulmer: Hairy Pretzel *Harry Zittel: Young Guy at Phone *Alyssa May Gold: Young Girl at Phone *Gaston Jean-Baptiste: Bongo Player *Michael McGinnis: Flautista *Dan Knobler: Suonatore di chitarra *Jon Seale: Congo Player *David Wilson Barnes: News Reporter *James Hanlon: State Trooper AJ Hamilton *Stefano Steven Da Fre: Young Man Peter *Don Puglisi: Dealer *Kirsten Bach: Bra Burner *Rachel Morrall: Bra Burner *Paul Dano: VW Guy *Kelli Garner: VW Girl *Marjorie Austrian: St. Paul Lady *Kyle Plante: Intervistatore *Lewis Zucker: Worker *Heskethane Tallulah Bankhead: Trisha's Yorkie *Jess Adams: Polansky *Barbara Sebring-Forman: Townperson *Jason Antoon: Abbie Hoffman (non accreditato) *Spencer Aste: Parked Hippie (non accreditato) *D.M. Atlas: Hippie (non accreditato) *Seth Barrish: Angry Townsperson (non accreditato) *David Breitenstein: Regional Press (non accreditato) *P.J. Butler: Avventore bar (non accreditato) *Kevin T. Collins: Guy at Motel (non accreditato) *Lee Cunningham: Yo Yo (non accreditato) *Jeff Delauter: Documentary Soundman (non accreditato) *Marie DeLuca: Hippie Wannabe (non accreditato) *John Francis Duggan: Film Crew Member (non accreditato) *Jordan Fish: Documentary Filmmaker (non accreditato) *Joe Forbrich: Poliziotto (non accreditato) *Clark Frankel: Hippie (non accreditato) *Michael Grantland: Cameraman (non accreditato) *Becca Greenwald: City Girl (non accreditata) *Amanda Hammett: Background Hippie (non accreditata) *Eugene Kim: Hippie (non accreditato) *Ren Knopf: Cittadino (non accreditato) *Damian Kulash: Cantante (non accreditato) *Aaron Lambert: Office Worker (non accreditato) *Ronete Levenson: Girl In Hotel (non accreditata) *David MacNutt: Documentary Filmmaker (non accreditato) *Eric Oakes: Hitchhiker (non accreditato) *Michael Peavey: Helicopter Pilot (non accreditato) *Ian Pickus: Hippie (non accreditato) *Ron Pucherelli Sr.: Angry Townsperson (non accreditato) *Donna Glee Reim: Chruch Fundraiser (non accreditata) *Steve Ricard: Hippie (non accreditato) *Bill Richards: Helicopter Pilot (non accreditato) *Benjamin Rosenthal: College Wannabe Hippie (non accreditato) *Joshua Safdie: Documentary Cameraman (non accreditato) *Skip Shea: Angry Townsperson (non accreditato) *Nicole Signore: Hippie (non accreditata) *Darcy Singer: Hippie (non accreditato) *Victoria Stankiewicz: Hippy Chick (non accreditato) *Jay Storey: Reporter (non accreditato) *Ray Tintori: Documentary Cameraman (non accreditato) *Adam Van Der Voort: College Wannabe Hippie (non accreditato) *Amber Lea Voiles: Political Activist (non accreditato) *Bob Weisz: Documentary Soundman (non accreditato) |doppiatoriitaliani= *Stefano Crescentini: Elliot Tiber *Cristina Noci: Sonia Teichberg *Mino Caprio: Jake Teichberg *Davide Perino: Michael Lang *Massimiliano Alto: Billy *Pino Insegno: Vilma *Carlo Valli: Max Yasgur |fotografo= Eric Gautier |montatore= Tim Squyres |effettispeciali= Jack Kirshoff, Syeve Kirshoff, Devin Maggio, Joseph Martin, Jon R. Stifanich, Harshal Bhujbal (non accreditato) e Doug Coleman (non accreditato) |musicista= Danny Elfman |scenografo= David Gropman |costumista= Joseph G. Aulisi |truccatore= Joe Campayno, LuAnn Claps, Cheryl Daniels, Jerry DeCarlo, Sunday Englis, Carl Fullerton, Nicky Pattison, Lyndell Quiyou, Peggy Schierholz, Liz Bernstrom (non accreditata), Craig Lindberg (non accreditato) e Keith R. Palmer (non accreditato) |premi= }} Motel Woodstock è un film del 2009 diretto dal regista Ang Lee e basato sul romanzo autobiografico di Elliot Tiber Taking Woodstock: A True Story of a Riot, Concert, and a Life, scritto in collaborazione con Tom Monte. Trama Elliot Theichberg lavora come arredatore al Greenwich Village ed è impegnato sul fronte del riconoscimento dei diritti degli omosessuali. Ha però un grosso problema perchè i suoi genitori Jake e Sonia, due ebrei fuggiti dall'Europa dell'Est, stanno per perdere, a causa dei debiti, il decrepito motel che gestiscono a Catskill. Le soluzioni non sembrano a portata di mano fino a quando giunge la notizia che gli organizzatori di un'importante manifestazione musicale si sono visti ritirare l'autorizzazione dalla municipalità di Wallkill. Elliot telefona, offre il motel come base e presenta il vicino proprietario di un terreno di 600 acri... luogo ideale per il raduno di Woodstock. Colonna sonora # Freedom - Richie Havens # Taking Woodstock Titles - Danny Elfman # Wooden Ships - Crosby, Stills & Nash # China Cat Sunflower (Live) - Grateful Dead # Maggie M'Gill - The Doors # Elliot's Place - Danny Elfman # Coming Into Los Angeles (Live) - Arlo Guthrie # I Feel Like I'm Fixin' to Die Rag (Live) - Country Joe McDonald # Going Up The Country (Live) - Canned Heat # Try (Just a Little Bit Harder) (Live) - Janis Joplin # A Happening (Office #2) - Danny Elfman # The Red Telephone - Love # Beautiful People (Live) - Melanie # I Shall Be Released (Live) - The Band # Perspective Extended - Danny Elfman # One More Mile - Paul Butterfield Blues Band # Volunteers - Jefferson Airplane Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 2009 Categoria:Film commedia Categoria:Film drammatici Categoria:Film musicali Categoria:Film a tematica LGBT